Start Over
by smallville624
Summary: What happens when Oliver and Chloe gets shocking news about their marriage? What do both of them want? Oliver wants to give Chloe everything that he can by starting over.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What happens when Oliver and Chloe gets shocking news about their marriage? What do both of them want? Oliver wants to give Chloe everything that he can by starting over.

Author's note: I know it's been a couple of years since I've written anything, but I really miss Chlollie, so here it is. I really suck at making summaries; so if anyone wants to help, please message me!:)

It's been a long night for both of them. Oliver just came from a five-hour meeting at Queen Industry and Chloe has just came home from Star City Register. They didn't say a word when they got in the house. Oliver headed for the wine and Chloe headed for the couches. She sat down letting her feet set on the coffee table and turned on the TV. Oliver came back with two glasses in his hands and handed one of them to her.

"Why thank you Mr. Queen," Chloe said as she smiled at him taking the drink from his hands.

"Another long day Mrs. Queen?" Oliver asked as he sat down next to her and put his arms around her shoulders.

"You have no idea," She said as she took a sip. "So what's the wine for?"

"Well, I figured we should celebrate our first month together as a married couple." He clinked their glasses together. They took a sip and put their glasses on the table. They both leaned in for a lingering kiss.

They both smiled and looked each other in the eye. "Best day of my life is when I got drunk, black out, and woke up married to you." Chloe said as she touched his face.

"Hmmm… do you wanna go upstairs?" Raises his eyebrows.

Chloe giggled. "And do what married people do?" She raised her eyebrows.

"or have sex?" He picked her up causing her to yelp and headed for the stairs, but she said " wait…"

"wait what?" he whined stopping in his tracks.

"we need to turn off the tv" He carried her to the television to turn it off. "Hey, that looks like the Elvis impersonator that married us."

"breaking news… hundred of couples finds out that they are not legally married. This man" they showed a photo of him. "This man is nothing but a hound dog."

Chloe got out of Oliver's arms. She stared at the TV for a moment and then looked at Oliver. "Oh my gosh, that man is an impersonator being an impersonator. We're not married. We thought we were married, so we live with each other and now we're not married."

Oliver tried to ease Chloe's mind by making it a joke "haha it turns out that we thought that we were married, but now we're not really married. Now come on lets go upstairs."

"That's not funny. That changes everything. I moved here with you because we thought we were married and now that we're not married, you don't have to be with me and you can-

He kissed her to stop her from blabbing. "Well, that shuts me up"

"I love you and I'm not going anywhere. I still want to be married with you, so tomorrow, when we go to the see the league and announce our marriage, we can go to city hall and get married." Oliver said as he brushed the hair from Chloe's face and tucked it behind her ear. "Then we'll be married for the rest of our lives."

Chloe smiled. "Okay, lets get married tomorrow." She kissed him on his lips and he picked her up again. "Wait, what are you doing? Put me down."

"What now?"

"It's bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other the day before the wedding."

Oliver sighed and Chloe ran upstairs. "We could do it in the dark!" Oliver called out to her as he sat down on the couch.

"You're going to sleep on the couch!" Chloe scream back.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe the state of California makes you wait 24 hours the night you get married. Why are they against us?" Chloe said as she looked through the pamphlet City Hall gave them.<p>

"They're not against us. They're against everybody." Oliver said as he drove.

"I can't believe they make you take a test," Chloe said as she read the back of the pamphlet. "Ten things to know about your partner before you get married. Let's take it."

"You know, we don't need to take that test. I love you and you love me."

Chloe ignored Oliver and read the first question. "How many times do you intend to have sex with your partner in a month?"

"I would say… about 30"

"I would say the same too" Chloe smiled. "One for one. Question 2. Where do you plan to live?"

"Well, we're already living at my parents house."

"Again, one for one." Chloe smiled again.

"I like this test." Oliver said as he looked at Chloe.

"Me too. Question 3. How would you want your child's life to differ from yours?"

"Well, I would say I want them to have lots of brothers and sisters, so they won't get lonely because being an only child with parent who work a lot sucks. So I think I want 6 kids."

Chloe scoffed. "Wow. Ouch. That's a lot. Thank God we don't have to worry about that."

"Why's that babe?"

"Cause this" Chloe point at herself up and down, "ain't having more than 2."

"What?"

"Oh yeah, you know. one, two buckle my shoe. Three, four ain't gonna happen."

Oliver scoffed. "So we're not going to discuss about this."

"Okay, we can discuss it. I'm only having 2 kids. Now, your turn."

"See, when I say discuss I mean I come down to 5 kids and you come up to—"

"See your 5 kids and your new wife. How do you think I feel here? Your trying to make my lady parts like a cannon. Popping out kids" Chloe said making the popping noise.

"Oh okay. I see we have a problem here. You hate children." Oliver said.

"I do not hate children, but I'm not feeling so good about you right now." Oliver parked at their destination. They have arrived at the new watchtower located in star city. It was supposed to be a party for close friends and family and announce that they were married.

"You know what? I don't know why I went down to 5 kids. I want 19 kids." Oliver said . "And two dogs." Oliver added.

"Well, you know what? I don't want 2 kids anymore. I'm getting my tubes tide."

"Well, that doesn't even matter anymore. You know what? We're NEVER gonna do it."

"Oh god knows why? You are such a turn on right now." Chloe said sarcastically.

"Well, you're making me real hot right now." Oliver said back sarcastically.

Chloe crossed her arms. "Oh, so what you don't want to do it?"

"Oh I want to do it." Oliver replied. "Are you coming in?"

"No, I'm not going in." Chloe said with her arms crossed looking at the opposite direction of Oliver.

"Fine," Oliver said as he got out of the car and started walking to watchtower. Then he walked back to the car and leaned in opened window. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"No," Chloe responded.

"Come on, Chloe," Oliver sighed and got back in the car. "Let's not argue about this."

"No, you don't get it. I'm a crazy person. I can't even compromise with you. When I found out that we weren't married, I was so happy for you because you were free from crazy me. Then, you want to get married to me again and then, you want to have 6 kids with me. 6 little crazy me running around. Can you imagine that?"

" Less and less, but the important part is that we're talking it out and it looks like we got 3 out of 10 right on this pamphlet." Oliver said as he picked up the pamphlet. "You are compromising with me right now."

"Oh, I am," Chloe said with a smile realizing that she is. "Maybe, I can compromise with you. Maybe I can let you take control of the league. Maybe I can have 6 kids with you."

"Well, I am thinking having 2 little you running around will be plenty." Oliver said.

"I love you." Chloe smiled and leaned in to kiss Oliver.

"I love you too." Oliver whispered in her mouth before kissing her.

Chloe unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door. "Now, come on lets go see the guys and then we can get married tomorrow."

Oliver turned at her with a smirk on his face "Well, there is one more thing."

"What?" Chloe said afraid to ask.

"Why don't we start over?" Oliver asked. "Why don't we have a big, real wedding? One with all of our close friends and family there to celebrate our love."

"No, I don't think so," Chloe said.

"Why not? I think I deserve a beautiful wedding with a beautiful bride." Oliver asked. "I want a big wedding. I want to remember our wedding. I want to tell our kids about our wedding-"

"Starting over means you have to go through the whole first date, wooing, and proposal." Chloe said.

"I can do all of that. In fact, I want to do our first date all over again."

"You're willing to do another first date with me? That means no sex on the first date."

Oliver groaned and something popped up in his head. "I don't know if you can resist me. After all, you did jump on me like a bunny on our first night, but I want to this the right way."

Chloe giggled. "Shut up and lets get in there before people start leaving because it's a lame party."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, I know I haven't written in a while, but I'm back and have watched season 1-10 of smallville to get inspiration. I didn't like the VRA or how Oliver came out to the public about his identity, so keep in mind that I'm not including that. Anyways, any reviews are appreciated and I will keep writing.

"What happened to Chloe?" Clark asked as he walked in the hospital room. "Is she okay? What did the doctor say?"

"She was walking back to the car to get her cell phone and then I heard her scream. I ran to her only to see her on the floor with blood," Oliver said sitting beside Chloe and holding her hand. "The doc said she might be in a coma for a while. She suffered severe injuries." He started stroking her hand back and forth and there were tears in his eyes. "I told her I would get her phone for her, but she insisted that she could do it and that she dropped it on the floor, so I probably wouldn't know where it is. I should have just gone with her."

"Oliver… you didn't know that this would have happened. You can't blame your self."

"You know we were just finally settling down and then this tragedy happens."

"She's going to wake up and be okay," Clark tried to cheer him up, "We both know that Chloe is a strong woman."

Oliver nodded and wiped his tear away.

"I'm going to find out who did this to her and they're going to wish they never did this to Chloe." Oliver responded in an angry voice.

"Oliver, why don't you just stay here with Chloe for the night, and I'll go check out the street cameras and see what I can find.." Clark responded and Oliver nodded. He wanted to be with Chloe and in a flash Clark went.

"Don't leave me again, Chloe. I need you." Oliver said as he stroke Chloe's cheeks. "When I said start over I didn't want it to be like this. I didn't mean it."

It's been three months since Chloe has been in the hospital. Clark and the league couldn't find anything. It was like the street cameras had disappeared. The doctors said there was no change in Chloe's status. They said Chloe could be in a coma for years or months or weeks. Oliver visited her as much as possible. He would bring flowers and a book or movie. Sometimes, he would just sit there and talk to her about anything whether it was work related or league related or just a story about them two.

Oliver came in that day and was reading the newspaper to Chloe. There were still no changes. He held her hand and kissed it, "Chloe, I love you. I need you." Chloe's heart started beating faster and faster. "What's happening? Doctor, we need a doctor in here!" Oliver screamed. Her eyes finally opened and she was sluggish. She was trying to get up off the bed.

"Where am I? What's going on?" Chloe asked confused and as soon as she saw Oliver still holding her hand, she pulled away quickly. "What happened?"

Oliver had the biggest smile that a guy could have. It was like he won the jackpot, but it wasn't money, it was much bigger. "Chloe, you're in a hospital. You need to rest. You were in a coma."

The doctor came rushing in with a nurse near by. "Mr. Queen, we're going to need you to step out of the room, so we can check up on her." Oliver walked out of the room, but stared through the window. He was looking at Chloe's chart and then pulled a flashlight from his pocket and "Now Chloe, I want you to open your eyes and let me take a look at them." Chloe nodded and he took the flashlight and flashed the light in her eyes. Chloe's reaction was quick and duct. It was like she was afraid of the light shinning through her eyes. "It's alright Chloe, it's just a flashlight. I need to check your eyes."

"My eyes are fine. What happened? Why am I here?" Chloe asked hoping to find an answer to one of her questions.

"You don't remember what happened to you?" Chloe shook her head. "Do you know what year it is?"

"It's 2007," Chloe responded quickly. The doctor started scribbling something down on the clipboard. "…right?" He kept scribbling notes down.

"Chloe, it seems to me that you have lost a few years of your memories. It's 2010. You've been a coma for three months. We might need to run more test on you, but for now I'll go talk to your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Chloe raised her eyebrows. She pointed at Oliver. "He's not my boyfriend." She shook her head. "He's my boss. I don't have a boyfriend."

"Well then, I'll go talk to your boss." The doctor said trying to calm Chloe down. He could hear how afraid she was.

She could see through the window. Mr. Queen was listening deeply to every word the doctor was talking about. He was asking questions and was repeating his questions to make sure he understood what the doctors were talking about.

The nurse came in and poured Chloe a glass of water and handed to her. "You're a very lucky girl to have a boyfriend like him." She was marking numbers on her clipboard. "He would be here almost everyday for three months and when he couldn't, he had to get one of the nurse turn on the laptop, so he can video chat with you." Mr. Queen was visiting her? Why? He was just her boss right?

"Nurse…" Chloe read her name tag. "…Holly, He's just a very nice boss. Nothing could ever happen between us." Chloe told the nurse. Then Oliver walked in.

"I've been so worried about you," Oliver told Chloe as he walked towards her. He sat down beside her bed and tried to hold her hand. She pulled away quickly. "I'll leave you two alone." The nurse said as she exit the room.

"Mr. Queen, I know that you care for your workers, but I don't think this is appropriate." Chloe said sternly. "I want to talk to Lois or Clark."

Oliver had a hurt expression on his face. "I'll give them a call." He walked out the room and started dialing on his cell phone. Meanwhile, Chloe found the laptop on the chair and picked it up. If she needed answers, her laptop would be her go to pal. There was a password on it. She was typing her old passwords and nothing seemed to work. Her birthday, her birthplace, her mother's name, and nothing would work.

"I would try February 25." Chloe looked up at Oliver and nodded. She typed it in and it worked.

"Why February 25?" Chloe asked.

Oliver gave a small smile to Chloe. "It was a important day in history."

"Why am I in star city? Why am I in a hospital?"

Oliver looked at her as if he wanted to tell her everything, but he frowned and said, "You were always curious about everything. The doctors suggested that they keep you for a couple of days to observe. They don't want anyone to tell you anything about your past," Oliver said. Chloe soon had a worried expression on her face. " Everything is going to be okay. You've always been able to make it through. Lois and Clark should be here in a few."

"What if I'm not okay? What if I lost my memory permanently?" Chloe asked out loud.

"Chloe," Lois said as she walked in and gave Chloe a hug. "You're okay. Me and Smallville were so worried about you." Then, Clark gave her a hug.

"Clark, can I talk to you alone?" Chloe asked and then looked up at Oliver and Lois. He nodded and Oliver and Lois exit the room.

"What is it Chloe?" Clark asked.

"What happened to me?" Chloe asked, " I don't remember the past three years of my life. You would know everything right? Why am I in star city? Was I doing a story for the Daily Planet?

"Chloe, " Clark said, "I can't tell you exactly what you were doing because I wasn't with you."

"You're supposed to be my best friend. You're supposed to know. You're supposed to tell me the truth."

"We haven't been- Oliver said the doctors don't want anyone telling you anything until they run more test." Clark said trying to explain to her that he can't tell her what she wants to know.

"Well, Oliver is just my boss. I'll do whatever I want and I want to get out of here. I don't want to be a lab rat and get tested on," Chloe said as she tried to get out of bed.

"I know, Chloe, but this is for the best. Trust me," Clark said trying to make her calm down. "As soon as the doctor find a cure, you'll be able to come home and everything will be okay." Chloe nodded.

The best doctors around the world have been studying her, asking her questions, and making her try to remember her past. She would only remember a glimpse of her memory here and there, but nothing important enough. Mr. Queen has been talking to the doctors after each session. He really cared about her. In two weeks, the doctors said it was okay for her to come home.

Oliver came in the room and saw Chloe was packing her things. She was out of the hospital gown and in her jeans and a blouse. "Looks like you get to go home," Oliver said standing against the door. "That's a good sign."

"They really can't do anything for me," Chloe said sitting on her bed. "Mr. Queen-I"

"-Oliver"

"Right, Oliver I don't know if I'll get my memory back. I don't know what has happened in the missing three years of my life. Did I get a promotion somewhere else? Did Clark tell anyone else his secret? Did I finally go to the dentist without a cavity?" Chloe asked and she paused. "Did I really date you?"

"Yes," Oliver responded and Chloe looked at him weird. "You did get a promotion, Clark did tell a few people about his secret, you had a few cavities each time you went to the dentist, and you did date me. Well, we were still dating."

"Doesn't that bother you? That I don't remember anything about us? I don't remember anything about our relationship?" Chloe asked with a worried face.

"It does, but I rather have you awake then in a coma. The doctors says there is a chance that you'll remember everything-"

"And there is a chance that I won't remember anything."

"Then we start over." Oliver said trying to give her hope.

* * *

><p>Chloe didn't feel comfortable living with Oliver, so she suggested that she moved out to the watchtower in star city and then she soon just moved back to the watchtower in Metropolis. She was still trying to find out what Chloe Sullivan been doing for the past 3 years, but nothing popped up on the computer. It was like someone had deleted her identity. In the past two weeks, she's been trying to avoid Oliver, but he was always there, everywhere she went. He moved to Metropolis to be with her. He sent her flowers and tried to get her to go out on dates with him, but she refused. She always came up with an excuse that she was busy helping one of the members or she had an article to write.<p>

She was on the main computer at watchtower going through every file. "So… by work you mean trying to dig up the past?" a familiar voice asked. She turned around to see Oliver.

"I just don't want to sit back and wait for my memories to come back," Chloe tried to explain herself.

"Then, lets just start over," Oliver replied.

Chloe shook her head, "I can't."

"Why?"

"How can I be with someone who doesn't want to tell me the truth. I want to be with someone who will tell me everything. Someone who will not lie to me. Someone I can trust."

"Chloe, I want to tell you everything, but I can't."

"You can't or you won't.

"That's not the real reason that you're not willing to go out on a date with me is it?"

"I guess you do know me well," Chloe sighed. She turned away and pulled up lots of magazines. It was about Oliver Queen one of the most eligible bachelor and being a rich playboy. "How could someone like you, want someone like me in their life?"

Oliver smiled and walked closer to Chloe and held her hand. "Because you make me the man that I want to be. You give me a reason to be a better person. I should have asked myself that question. I gave up my playboy days to be with you." Oliver said. "I need you to give me a chance." Chloe turned away from him.

"I just-," Chloe was trying to find the right words to say to him. "I'm not the same person anymore. I don't know who I was or what I did."

Oliver took her wrist and turned her to face him. "Then I'll help you remember." He kissed her on the forehead and walked out.

* * *

><p>Next up: Oliver Queen has to woo Chloe Sullivan.;)<p> 


End file.
